I will Dissect This Later 2
Infinite Toonforce 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Infinite Logic Manipulation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Metapotence 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Causality Manipulation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked) , 'Concept Manipulation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Manipulation Manipulation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Plot Manipulation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Reality Warping 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Conceptual Attacks 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Conceptual Embodiment 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'True Flight 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Elemental Manipulation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Text Manipulation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Hair Manipulation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Fabulousness 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Omnipotence Embodiment 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Omnipotence 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Omnipresence 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Omniscience 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Absolute Toonforce 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''It's outside logic. Bo-bobo (Wanked), Bobobo's World Empowerment Bo-bobo (Wanked), Absolute Stamina 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Can reach to Anywhere and Nowhere. 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Is Outside of All Logic. Bo-bobo (Wanked), Logic Transcendence Bo-bobo (Wanked), Beyond X Bo-bobo (Wanked), Is Outside Dimensions Bo-bobo (Wanked), Weakened State Bo-bobo (Wanked), One Shot Kill Bo-bobo (Wanked), Paralysis Inducement Bo-bobo (Wanked), Mucus Manipulation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Unknown Attack(s) 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Omnidirectional Attack 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''The user can make the opponent let their guard down with a graduation ceremony. Bo-bobo (Wanked), He can wriggle and summon old men that give him a Japanese dish. 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''He can wriggles while blowing a flute and summon old men dressed in kimono who deliver a box to the enemy. 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Slapping Attack 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Weapon Creation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Missile Generation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Life Creation Bo-bobo (Wanked) {Possible}, Sponge Transmutation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Fruit Transmutation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Can Electrify People 'Bo-bobo (Wanked) {With Wrapping Paper}, '''Tornado Creation Bo-bobo (Wanked), Inflation Bo-bobo (Wanked), Satellite Transmutation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Jet Transmutation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Transmutation Bo-bobo (Wanked) {likely}, Angelization Bo-bobo (Wanked), Expansion Bo-bobo (Wanked), Cinderella Transformation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Samurai Mode 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Executive Mode 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Rebel Mode 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Rice Mortar Transformation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Family Portrait Transformation Bo-bobo (Wanked), Can throw the sun. Bo-bobo (Wanked), Butterfly Transformation Bo-bobo (Wanked), Laser Beam Emission Bo-bobo (Wanked), User makes 300 schoolgirl versions of himself. Bo-bobo (Wanked), The user can turn into a machine that expels Don Patch as a rain cloud that rains an army of fire-dousing Don Patches. Bo-bobo (Wanked), Hajike Powers Bo-bobo (Wanked), Thug Mode Bo-bobo (Wanked), Aura Bo-bobo (Wanked), Energy Beam Emission 'Bo-bobo (Wanked) {When used with Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke the beam goes in the opposite direction of the attacker}, '''Dance Attack 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Grandfather Mode 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Nynph Transformation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Dentist Mode 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Mummy Transformation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Imitation 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Butterfly Physiology 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'The User, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke unite their hands and fire a star-shaped shockwave. 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), 'Can Rise Dust Up 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Shrink Bo-bobo (Wanked) {Is turned back to regular size on impact.}, Monkey Summoning Bo-bobo (Wanked) {With Ringing Phones}, Giraffe Summoning 'Bo-bobo (Wanked), '''Evil Spirit Summoning 'Bo-bobo (Wanked) Can Make You Think You Ate Grilled Meat Even Though You Didn't So You Feel Gorgeous and Full Without Spending Any Money '''Standard Equipment Whatever he wants, Nose Hairs and Varieties Of. Notable Attacks & Techniques *'Bo-bobo World': Transports all living things in the area to an odd world where crazy things happen until the enemy goes out of his/her mind. The enemy's power is disabled and a mark known as the Hickey of Bo-bobo also disables the enemy's powers after the enemy is free from Bo-bobo World. Used against Softon, June 7th, and Torpedo Girl (but failed to defeat her). * * Funny Board Game (おもしろスゴロク)/Your Money or Your Wife: A Bo-bobo World-esque version of Halekulani's Your Money Or Your Life, there's no dice (instead, there's a rhino) and the enemy is stuck with an idiot (Don Patch) on his head for a majority of the game. (also called "Spread Honey with a Knife"). * Can freeze the water over. * Bo-bobo Wave (ボーボボ波): Bo-bobo fires a Beretta P-36 Magnum (laser gun in the anime) to the enemy. Used against Pana. * 360 Degree Typhoon (３６０度タイフーン)/360 Degree Cyclone: Bo-bobo's twist on Pana's attack of the same name, except he turns into a jet car. Used against Pana. * Basket Worm Defense (みの虫ディフェンス)/Bunch A Bananas Defense: Bo-bobo turns into a basket worm (In the dub, Bo-bobo is coated with bananas). * Basket Worm Laser (みの虫レーザー)/Bunch A Bananas Laser: After entering basket worm form, Bo-bobo shoots beams from his eyes. Used against Sonic and Super Rabbit. * Snack Time (おやつの時間)/It's Snack and Tea Time: All recently defeated allies or enemies comes back to have snacks and tea with Bo-bobo while listening to HPSJ on the radio. * You, Red Card! (キミレッドカード!): Bo-bobo shows a red card. * Bo-bobo Wonder Box (聖鼻毛不思議ボックス)/Bo-bobo Mystery Box: Bo-bobo looks at a red card then summons a Mystery Box where almost anything can happen to anyone who falls in. * Survival of the Fittest (弱肉強食)/The Strong Prey Upon the Weak: A lion comes out of Bo-bobo's afro, then mauls the enemy. Used against Super Rabbit. * Dosukoi Bungee (どすこいバンジー)/Sumo Bungee: Bo-bobo turns into a sumo wrestler and attacks the enemy with high-speed attacks. Used against Sonic, Unknown Sad Sack, and Super Rabbit. * Super Flash (スーパーフラッシュ): Bo-bobo uses a desk lamp to produce a light brighter than even the Black Sun. Used against J. * Saurus-Kick (ザウルスキック)/Super Dinosaur Kick: Bo-bobo swings then jumps off of a rope dressed as a dinosaur and kicks the enemy. Used against Giga. * School's Curtain Defense (学校のカーテンガード)/Super Fist of School Curtain Guard: Bo-bobo uses a black school curtain as a shield. Used against Giga. * Tofu (豆腐)/Tofu Art: Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with tofu. Used against Giga. * Woof Woof Giant Spin (わんわん大回転)/Ruff-Ruff Dog Ring Around the Poesy: Bo-bobo becomes a dog and spins towards the enemy. Used against Giga. * The Loving Love-Love Umbrella (愛のラブラブ傘)/Best Friends Forever Umbrella: Bo-bobo shields him and his allies with a parasol. * Bo-bobo Elevator (ボーボボ・エレベーター)/Bo-bobo Custom Elevator: Bo-bobo summons an elevator that travels to any location. * Passionate Landscape Painting "1000 Pitch Hits" (2003) (激情風景選画「千本ノック」(2003))/Batting Practice Style Landscape Painting: My 2005 Edition: Bo-bobo becomes a portrait of himself batting baseballs at the enemy with a rainbow vapor stream following in its wake. Used against Giga. Named Passionate Landscape Painting "1000 hits" (2005) in the anime. * Break the Seal of True Fist of the Nose Hair/Shatter the Seal: Bo-bobo's nose hair becomes a green dragon that awakens others who vandalize the universe until breathing fire upon Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke. * The Attack of the Angry Bears (クマ達怒りの乱舞)/Angry Bear Wedding Party: The enemy falls on a bear's wedding cake during a boat wedding party and is attacked by the stuffed bears (including the groom, who takes on the form of an actual bear). Used against Gorgon. * The Four Fairy Tale Sisters (メルヘン４姉妹)/Four Sisters: Freedom Fighters: Bo-bobo summons three sisters (and a male who thinks he's a girl) to fight. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Bo-bobo Flowers (ボーボボ花)/Bo-bobo Banquet: Bo-bobo plants seed in the enemy's cloths that bloom into flowers that resemble Bo-bobo and irritates the enemy when exposed to music and explodes when it ends. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Kantaro, The Wanderer Crow (旅ガラスのカン太郎)/As the Crow Flies: Bo-bobo turns into a speedy crow that carries the enemy back in time to the creation of the wheel were they are punched by the creator. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. It is named Kataro, The Wanderer Crow (旅ガラスのカー太郎) in the anime * Sun Flash (ＳＵＮ・フラッシュ)/Number 3: Bo-bobo turns into a giant three with power that exceeds the sun. * Ecstatic Card Smash (快感板崩し)/Bo-bobo Brings Down The House: Bo-bobo makes a plate pyramid and then makes the plates fall at the opponent. * The Legendary Photo Opportunity (幻のシャッターチャンス)/Perfect Paparazzi Pageant: Bo-bobo distracts the opponent by taking photos at them. * Dot-Eyed Punch (目が点ポンチ)/Say Cheese: Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with light coming from his eyes. * Heavy Smoke (ヘビースモーク)/Burning Yams: Bo-bobo, turned into an alien, puts many cigarretes (yams in the anime) on his mouth and uses two fans to blow their smoke an the enemy. * Sci-Fi (江巣衛腐)/Science Fiction: Bo-bobo dresses in a yukata and sends little space pilots from his afro to attack the enemy. * Trying For The Word Record in Dominoes (ドミノ世界記録に挑戦)/Dominoes World Record: Don Patch accidentally makes dominoes fall, causing the enemy's attack to lose its effect. * The Great Field Trip (大修学旅行)/Super Field Trip: * The Monkey's Gift Attack (サルのお歳暮アタック)/Monkey See, Monkey Do: * The Light of Hope (希望の光)/Extreme Light: Bo-bobo studies while illuminated by fireflies. * Golden Awakening (ゴールデン目覚まし)/Golden Strawberry Alarm Clock: * Eat Egg (玉子食えー)/The Egg That Makes You Beg For Mercy: Bo-bobo makes the enemy eat a giant egg. Used against Hanpen. * Konjac Guard (コンニャクガード)/Old Cheese Wedge: Bo-bobo uses a konjac as a shield. * Box Lunches To Go (駅弁販売)/Train Station Lunch Vender: Bo-bobo tries to sell Hanpen to Don Patch, who is aboard a train. * New Folk Story: Hanpen Boy (新昔話ハンペン太郎): Bo-bobo and Don Patch fry Hanpen in a Momotaro parody. * A Lovely Home (ステキなマイホーム): Bo-bobo lures Hanpen into a pet house where Don Patch bites him. * 400 Letter Writing Paper Festival (原稿用紙４００字づめフェスティバル)/The New York Times Crossword Puzzle: * Wild Weapon's Dance (武器乱舞)/Super Fist of Heavy Objects: Bo-bobo throws various weapons at the enemy. * The Sad Cleaning Duty (哀しみの掃除当番)/Super Fist of Squeaky Clean: Bo-bobo turns into a cleaning locker while trapped into Tsurulina III's box. * Fine Butt Defense (美尻ディフェンス)/Butt Butting Butter Knives: Bo-bobo repels Tsurulina III's knives with his butt. * Hair Planting (毛植え)/Hair Plants: Bo-bobo plants hair in the ground. * Teruteru Bo-bobo (てるてるボーボボ)/Good Weather Ghost: Bo-bobo turns into a teruteru bozu and produces a storm. * Zitabata Beam (ジタバタビーム, Zitabata Bimu)/Kicking and Screaming Beam: Bo-bobo unleashes multiple beams from his body, while lying down. Used against Tsuru Tsurulina III. * Afro Eldorado (アフロ黄金郷)/Golden Afro Eldorado: Bo-bobo removes hair balls from his afro that become many mini Bo-bobos. ** Bo-bobo Fluffiness (聖鼻毛・増毛)/Seriously Bad Hair Day: The mini Bo-bobos fuse with the opponent's hair turning it into a giant afro. ** God Punch (神パンチ): Bo-bobo appears from inside the giant afro and punches the enemy's face. * Dinner Under The Starlit Sky (星空キラめく晩ごはん)/It's A Banquet With A Bang: * Typhoon Kite Tournament (強風・凧揚げ大会決行)/8-Man Human Kite Flying Team: * Ramen Gum (ラーメンガム)/Ramen Noodles Chewing Gum: Bo-bobo summons a ramen flavored chewing gum. * A Greedy Boy Eats Meat! (ガリガリBOYは肉を食え!): Bo-bobo makes Dark Yasha's sword eat meat. Trial Attacks Attacks that involve making the opponent endure extensively long trials by getting them involved in different situations corresponding to the theme of each attack. Some of these attacks are usually Bo-bobo's way of teaching an opponent a lesson. However, as these attacks are hajike based, Bo-bobo often contradicts himself by enforcing something completely opposite of what he meant to teach. Welcome to Planet Judge Planet Judge (全宇宙鼻毛裁判, Puranetto Jajji): Bo-bobo summons the powers of each planet. Used to defeat Torpedo Girl, but Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and even Bo-bobo are affected. * Mercury: Summons a flood and a lightning storm. * Venus: Makes them look for a coin on the ground. * Earth: Drops a boulder on enemies. * Mars: Bo-bobo Pushes them off a cliff into a pit of lava and eats really hot food and then breathing fire to burn Torpedo Girl, Don Patch, and Tennosuke (but Beauty says that the food was mild). * Jupiter: Bo-bobo dressed as Santa Claus, running over them with a sled and reindeer. * Saturn: Don Patch enlarging his spikes and then spinning to attack Bo-bobo, Torpedo Girl, and Tennosuke. * Uranus: Tennosuke whacking Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Torpedo Girl with his "nu" handkerchief. * Neptune: Bo-bobo using a spotlight to lift up Service Man's blanket so he flashes the others. * Pluto: Pluto coming down and causing a tsunami that engulfs Torpedo Girl. Bo-bobo Roulette (聖鼻毛回転盤, Bo-bobo Rūretto): Bo-bobo appears on a roulette wheel (Don Patch in the last spin) to randomly choose someone to be attacked in very random and ridiculous ways. This attack is used against the Three Prison-Murderer Brothers to make them pay for capturing Beauty and Suzu. Due to the attack's random nature, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke (with 2 spots, even though he is never chosen) are also listed on the roulette. * Deadly Meteorites Within a Six-Mile Radius of Beep (ビープの周囲１０キロに隕石落下)/Meteorites Will Fall All Around You: This is the first Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which involves meteorites falling near the chosen enemy. Used against Beep but Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Megafan were also hit in the process. * 1000 Bees (ハチ１０００匹)/1000 Hornets: This is the second Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which involves a thousand hornets stinging the enemy. Used on Beep and Don Patch at the same time. * Bo-bobo Compactor (ボーボボDEぺっちゃんこ)/Flatten by Bo-bobo: This is the third Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which involves a robot Bo-bobo head to fall on the enemy but if unsuccessful, robot Bo-bobo hands clutch the enemy. Used against Haou. (This is the first punishment to affect only one person) *'Bo-Ninja Invasion' (ボ忍見参)/The Bo-Ninjas: This is the fourth punishment of Bo-bobo Roulette, which involves a group of ninja (known as Bo-Ninja) attacking the opponent. Used on Megafan, Beep, and Haou at the same time. * Kill Don Patch!! (首領パッチぶっ殺す！！)/Destroy Don Patch: This is the fifth Bo-bobo Roulette Punishment, which involves Bo-bobo slashing Don Patch with knife (chases Don Patch with a hammer in the anime). Meant for Beep, but Don Patch was the one who was attacked. Named Crush Don Patch!! (首領パッチぶっつぶす！！) in the anime. * Little Princess (ファンシーちゃん)/Miss Fancy: This is the sixth Bo-bobo Roulette punishment, which causes its victim to turn into a non-violent/peace-loving girl who designs formal wear, then is attacked by Bo-bobo riding a robot fist with a picture of Miss Fancey on it. Used against Haou. * Sentimental Nose Hair: School Daze Graduation (センチメンタル鼻毛 卒業)/Graduation: The seventh and final Bo-bobo Roulette Punishment (with Don Patch on the roulette wheel), with Bo-bobo delivering a massive attack with his Nose Hair. Used to defeat Haou, Megafan, and Beep at the same time. Wonderful Nose Hair 7 Days (ワンダフル鼻毛7DAYS, Wandafurū Hanage 7 Days)/It's a Wonderful Nose Hair Life: Bo-bobo makes the enemy experience seven "ordinary" days, then slams the enemy into the ground. This attack is used to teach Halekulani that everyday life is more important than money. The days are as follows: * Monday: Several alarm clocks ring simultaneously as Mommy (Tokoro Tennosuke) wakes Bo-bobo, the family dog (Don Patch) jumps through the window, the family eats canned crab for breakfast. And Bo-bobo gets to blow up the Monday-go-round. Monday gets an A. * Tuesday (Barricaded Day): Several police officers who look like Bo-bobo surround the house to arrest Bo-bobo for playing video games too loud in the winter. For dinner they eat canned crab. Bo-bobo gets to blow up the roller coaster. * "Rock n' Roll" Wednesday (Big Bobble Head Day): An army of Bo-bobo Samurai fight to get back stolen CDs in the Tokugowa Era. Bo-bobo also rolls Halekulani off the roof. (Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke exhibit their rapping abilities) * Thursday: It's a diary (though it looks more like a script in Kanji). Bo-bobo attempts to get fish from an outer space fish market and ends up "calmly" destroying the universe. Tokoro Tennosuke gets thrown into Halekulani and collides into a wall of paper with "nu" symbols on it. * Friday: Chocolate-filled pies eaten by a fuzzy squirrel. Bo-bobo kicks Halekulani's spine for the rest of the day. In the English anime dub, Bo-bobo then attacks Halekulani for touching the squirrel because he bites, but Beauty was the one petting him. * Saturday (Ghost Wars): Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke become ghost monsters with the powers of light to destroy the ghosts of darkness, including Monster #65: Mercedes (Marcel in the English anime dub). * Sunday (Travel to Wonderland Day Incognito): Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke (along with everyone else from every other day reenact Alice in Wonderland. This ends with Bo-bobo telling Halekulani that money isn't worth much and the most important thing in this world is... money? He then slams him into the ground. Supernatural Mystery 7 Traveler (超常現象7トラベラー)/Dishonorably Unfair World 7-City Bus Tour: Bo-bobo sends the enemy on a world tour to 7 different random places where each new location executes a different attack. This attack is used against Ujikin TOKIO, Chisuisui, and Star Saber in order to get even with them by taking them to an unpredictable world, after Ujikin TOKIO used an unpredictable attack against the rest of Bo-bobo's allies, who were on the sidelines, despite it being a 3-on-3 match. *'Australia' (オーストラリア)/Sydney, Australia: Bo-bobo takes his enemies to Australia where they encounter koalas' and kangaroos living like modern citizens. They are attacked by Tidal Wave Australia (怒濤のオーストラリア). *'Smith's Room in America' (アメリカのスミスの部屋)/New York City: Bo-bobo brings his foes to meet average american, John Smith. Bo-bobo performs an exocism, while John Smith gives them an uppercut. *'New Zealand's Cyclone' (ニュージーランドのサイクロン)/New Zealand: Bo-bobo throws his enemies into a cyclone. They shorty find out that the cylones was created by Bo-bobo, using Tokoro Tennosuke. Don Patch (as a spaceship) then beams them up and they fight aliens (Space invaders-style). A mecha Bo-bobo head then blasts them. *'Many Girl Students' (大量女子高生)/Tokyo: Ujikin TOKIO and his minions are smothered by school-girls and then thrown into a river. *'India'/New Delhi: Bo-bobo uses the Curry Robot (カレーロボ) to attack them with Extra Hot Roux Beam (激辛ルービーム)/Spicey Scream. *'Morocco' (モロッコ)/"Bo-boboBurbia": Bo-bobo takes Ujikin TOKIO and his minions to a city where every building says "Morocco". There, Bo-bobo makes them ride The Morocco Mineshaft (モロッコでトロッコ) (Tokoro Tennosuke in the form of a mine cart) and crashes into every building. *'Tennosuke's Supernatural Mystery' (天の助の超常現象): Bo-bobo shows Tokoro Tennosuke to the enemy after being beaten by Mr. Hamster. *'Bo-bobo Great Eruption' (ボーボボ大噴火)/Bo-bobo Volcanic Eruption of Magma: A Volcano erupts, sending hundreds of flaming Bo-bobo's to crash into the enemy. Bo-bobo World Nightmare (聖鼻毛悪夢領域)/Bo-bobo Nightmare World & 18th Century Theater: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tennosuke send the opponent into a dimension filled with love and romance. In this dimension, the opponent is forced to experience strange and touching events of their choosing. Used against Rem. Retro Game-Playing (レトロ・ゲーム・プレイング)/Retro Game-Playing Action: An attack used to seal Lambada's Fist of Polygon through old-styled video games in a papier mache TV that becomes real when the game is on. *'Afro Fight' (アフロファイト)/Make Fighter Fall Down Game: An action game where Lambada gets beaten by Bo-bobo and Don Patch. *Area Bo-bobo: A shooting game where Lambada is the pilot and is defeated by Bo-bobo turned into an octopus. *'Idiot Puzzle' (バカパズル)/Pointless Puzzle Game: A figure-making puzzle game where Lambada beats Don Patch and Tennosuke and is defeated by Softon. *'GP Nose Hair Racers' (ＧＰ鼻毛レーサーズ)/The Race Chase: A racing game where Lambada crashes Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke and they dizzy him by moving the papier mache TV. *'Boinal Bontasy' (ボイナルボンタジー)/Finally Fantastical: An RPG where Lambada is the princess and Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke beat him. *Sim Buta: A cultivation game where Lambada is a pig and forced to do special training for a tournament. *'Nu-Presenting Game' (ぬ献上ゲーム)/Lug the Lucky Logo: A game where Lambada has to catch the Nu's that fall from the sky, go up the pyramid and present it to Tennosuke. *'Passion of Romance' (ときめきの野望)/Love Throughout the Ages: A mix between a romance game and a strategy game. Softon plays it and uses an inundation against Lambada. *'Super New Game' (超最新ゲーム)/Brand New Game: An old-styled game where Lambada is defeated by Bobopatchnosuke. Human Express By Nosehair (鼻毛発人間超特急)/:Human Highlights in HD: An attack that forces the opponent to see the good of the human life. Used against Tsuru Tsurulina III. *The Birth of a Baby: Bo-bobo sends the opponent to a hospital. There, Tokoro Tennosuke pulls out one of don Patch teeth which turns into a giant baby Bo-bobo and attacks the opponent. Then, each baby Bo-bobo must grab a name tag off of the opponent while jumping off a trampoline. One of them with attack the opponent with three karate moves. *Reading, Writing, and Arithmetic: Bo-bobo sends the opponent to an elementary school in outer space. There, the opponent is attack by missiles and alien lasers. *Middle School: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke study in a small four-wall rom, only to reveal that they are in the middle of the ocean surrounded by two schools of sharks. Bo-bobo uses the opponent as bait to be attacked by Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke in shark costumes. *Obnoxious Teenage Years: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke as delinquents beat up the opponent. *A Human's First Job Interview: Bo-bobo grabs the opponent and smashes them through the window of the interview room. Tokoro Tennosuke hires the opponent, but the building crashes down on them. The opponents gets a second job making sushi. *The Moment You Fall in Love: Don Patch (Patchimi) falls in love with Bo-bobo, who is in a full-bodied costume. When he takes the mask off, Don Patch thinks he disappeared. Out of sorrow, Don Patch takes a train ride, while the opponent is tied up outside the train and is dragged across the tracks. The train then Transforms into a giant Heart Broken Robot and fires multiple blasts at the opponent. Bo-bobo TV-Channel Hour (ボボボTV局アワー)/Bo-bobo TV Network: Used against Nenchaku. *'Jungle Wake-up News' (ジャングル目覚ましニュース)/Good Morning Bo-bobo and the Jungle News: *'Can Hair Do It?' (できるっ毛？)/Can We Build It?: *'You Shouldn't Laugh' (笑っちゃダメっ毛？ショー)/Force Me To Laugh: *'Mrs. Tokorote' (ところて夫人)/As The Jelly Turns: *'Pachinko Slot Victory Course – The Road To Winnings': *'Double Iron Man Cooking'/Cooking With The Flu: *'Bou-kun'/Stick Man: A cartoon series involving flip-book animation of a stick-figure drawing. *'Chasing Reckless Drivers' (暴走列島２４時大警察操作網暴走車を追え)/Who Wants To Be In A High-Speed Chase?: *'Samurai News' (侍ニュース)/Samurai Eyewitness News: The ultimate culmination that finally defeats Nenchaku: The 0% ratings of no one watching the Bo-bobo channel. The Three Great Essentials *Defeat a giant octopus: *Go on an incredible journey with your allies: Bo-bobo a group of pigs head west (a parody of journey to the West). *Shed moving tears: Bo-bobo gets emotional, while watching a television program involving a bear picking his teeth. *Strike Tokoro Tennosuke: Bo-bobo punches Tokoro Tennosuke. *Go around the Earth 100 times: Bo-bobo flies at fast speed, while dressed in Saiyan Armor. Other Attacks This is a list of Bo-bobo's weak or "almost" sane attacks. Most of of these attacks serve their purpose as part of Bo-bobo's philosophy of not always relying on Fist of the Nosehair: * Fist of the Closing CD Case - Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with a cd case. Used against Puppetman. * Fist of the Not Closing CD Case - Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with a cd case that cannot close due to being damaged, but it eventually does close. Used against Puppetman. * Armpit Chop (ワキチョップ): A weak chop attack. Used only because Bobobo didn't want to overuse Fist of the Nosehair. Used against Death Mask. * Bo-bobo Punch (ボーボボパンチ): A punch. Used against Rice. * Bo-bobo Chop (ボーボボチョップ): A chop. Used against Rice. *'Leg Snap' (足カックン)/Knee Buckle Attack: Used against Rice. * Bo-bobo Fire (ボーボボファイヤー)/Fire Attack: Bo-bobo breathes deeply, then breathes fire. Used against Yellow River Guy and Mesopotamian Guy. * Light Ray/Flickering Flames of Fire Light: When in ghost form in Saturday's Ghost War during It's a Wonderful Nose Hair Life, Bo-bobo shoots two rays of golden flames from his fingers. * Wang Taren (王大人)/Chicken Varechini: Bo-bobo blocks an enemy's attack with his fist. Used against Giga. It is named Wang Tanmen (ワン・タンメン) in the anime. Named after the character from Sakigake!! Otokojuku * Angry Daddy Longlegs Kick (怒りの足長おじさんキック): Bo-bobo extends his leag and kicks the enemy. Used against Giga. * The Police Headquarters Drop of Anger (怒りの警視庁ドロップ)/Police Man's Piledriver: Bo-bobo pile drives the enemy. Used to defeat normal Giga. It is named The Police Man Drop of Anger (怒りのポリスメンドロップ) in the anime. * Quadruple Macho Man Fist (漢拳４倍)/Once, Twice, 4 Times a Man's Fist: Bo-bobo preforms limb sacrificing double punches and double kicks. Used against Giga. * Teabag Attack (ティーパック・アタック)/Previously Used Teabag Attack: Bo-bobo hits the enemy with expired tea bags. It is named Washed Out Teabag Attack (出涸らしティーバッグ・アタック) in the anime. * Claw (爪)/Pork! Chop! Punch!: Bo-bobo gains the claw of a beast (fist of a pig in the anime) and delivers a powerful punch. It is named Pork Chop (ポークチョップ) in the anime. * Extra Moist Silky Skin Elbow (超うるおいお肌エルボー)/Super Moisturized Elbow: Bo-bobo elbows the enemy with his arm turned into polygons. Used against Lambada. * Hanpen Flip (ハンペン返し)/Have A Taste Of Your Own Soupy Medicine: * Drowning Kick (土左衛門キック)/Bulldozer Kick: * Great Tickling Earthquake (くすぐり大地震)/Tickle Tickle Attack: * Leg Pin (足ピン)/Leg Flicks: Bo-bobo flicks the opponents legs. Used against Halon Oni. Attacks that are used via Robot * Robot Electric Discharge Attack (ロボ放電アタック)/Frog Shock-a-Lot: Bo-bobo electrifies his robot while being held by Hagaiou's robot. * School (学校)/School Mode: Bo-bobo's robot turns into a school to make the enemy get down the robot. * Robot Nosehair Lock-On (メカ鼻毛ロックオン): Video Game-Exclusive Attacks Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 9 Kiwame Senshi Gyagu Yuugou The list of combination attacks can be viewed here. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Bakuto Hajike Taisen *Kurukku! (クルックー): Bo-bobo dresses up as an eagle and charges at the opponent. *Bo-bobo Wave (ボーボボ波): Bo-bobo throws a giant clam at the opponent. *Bo-bobo Union (ボーボボ合体): Two robotic parts assemble to create a Bo-bobo Robot, which hits the opponent. *Holy Nosehair Babylon Whirlwind (聖鼻毛バビロン 大旋風): A MIX attack with Softon. Bo-bobo oves back and forth to create a tornado that hits the opponent several times. *Ink Torpedo Nosehair (水墨魚雷鼻毛): A MIX attack with Torpedo Girl. Bo-bobo turns into a torpedo and attacks the opponent with two Torpedo Girls ghosts. Category:Carrot Category:Memetic tier Category:Enhanced Seeing Category:Class C Category:Baileunderverse Category:Things me and my friends made up